shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marlie
Marlie is the het ship between Mick and Charlie from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Canon As the Legends go to capture another magical fugitive in punk rock London, Mick meets Charlie when he, Sara, Zari and Constantine hone in on Ray's whereabouts in the punk band lair. Charlie shape-shifts into Ray after seeing his Atom suit, knocks him out and fights the Legends, until Ray disassembles the suit with voice-activation. Zari uses her powers to hold Charlie and Constantine starts opening the portal to hell over Ray's objections that she isn't like the other fugitives, but everyone halts as Charlie shape-shifts into Amaya's form. Mick is unnerved suddenly seeing his friend again and at the idea of him being someone who acts like the police he's always been mistreated by. Constantine alters her shapeshifting ability and they hold Charlie aboard the Waverider. Mick asks him to undo it as it makes him uncomfortable, but Constantine says it's akin to "clipping an angel's wings" — something permanent. Mick and Ray observe Charlie in the holding prism and Ray remarks she's definitely not Amaya, to which Mick responds that she's not, but he likes her. While half the team go to stop a magical fugitive that preys on a kids' summer camp in the '90s, Mick and Zari remain aboard the Waverider, Zari tasked with keeping an eye on Charlie. She tricks Zari and runs free on the ship until Mick stops her and brings her back. Charlie tells him he doesn't look like the type to lock people up and Mick concurs that he definitely is not. Mick admires her strength for staying alive in the face of demons and monsters for 500 years. He shares a drink with Charlie and they talk for a long time, getting comfortable with each other as Mick relays how he sees his place with the Legends and the beast inside differently than he used to; that he had a partner and he finds it better to have a team to face the world with, which Charlie tells him she's never had. When Zari comes to Charlie for intel on the swamp thing, Mick encourages Charlie to say what she knows and, in exchange, Mick decides she can be free. Having gotten to know Mick and attempting to trust him, Charlie agrees to stay with the Legends and join the team to help out, so long as they promise never to imprison her again.Wet Hot American Bummer (404) When a magic alert goes off in Tokyo 1951, Charlie agrees under duress to come along as it will allow her to look out for the magical fugitive, and Rory reiterates that he likes her (this time to Sara and Zari).Tagumo Attacks!!! (405) Moments TAGUMO ATTACKS!!! :Charlie weirdly gets to witness Mick hook up with a three-breasted alien warrior queen of his own creation, before she, Sara, Zari and Ishirō get up out of there! TENDER IS THE NATE :When Nate mistakes Charlie for Amaya and hugs her, Charlie punches Nate and Mick kinda chuckles, half-amused, half-continually liking Charlie's personality Fanon The evident chemistry between Richardson-Sellers and Purcell that led to the ship between their characters when Amaya first came onto the show, has provided a through-line to this ship. Fans of Vixenwave hope the show will finally utilize this chemistry and have a relationship between the characters. Since Charlie is a new character, it is a fairly new ship, though due to the aforementioned is swiftly gaining popularity. Fandom FAN FICTION :Mick/Charlie on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : Photos 404marlie.gif marlie.gif Notes and references Navigation